By Your Side
by heroherondaletotherescue
Summary: Remus didn't reply and instead leaned down, picking her up in his arms bridal style, having her hold onto him with her arms around his neck. "W-what did you do that for?" "You're losing too much blood," Remus said. "You nearly fell over." "I did?" She asked, with a frown, feeling lightheaded. "Lara," Remus said, his voice echoing in and out. "Lara, stay with me!" / one-shot


By Your Side

What had seemed like would be a relaxing day out in Hogsmeade with her friends, had suddenly turned into a nightmare. Lara had been sitting by Remus's side, doing her best not to flush red every time he looked at her with his adorable eyes just before it happened.

Remus had insisted that he would buy her a drink this time as she had bought the last round of butterbeer for him last week as a thank you for the last minute studying for NEWTs and now that their examinations were finally over they were glad to just relax.

She blushed and nodded, giving in with a warm smile when he grinned at her. He hopped out of his seat and went to go order it, leaving her alone at the small table they had gotten. She had looked around the room to see that Lily and James were sitting nearby the two enjoying their drinks and gazing at each other adoringly. She smiled, happy that the two had admitted their feelings for each other… or more like it, finally that Lily had caved in and realised that she was hopelessly in love with James.

The thought caused Lara to sigh as she thought about her own love life. Or more accurately her lack of a love life.

She had known since fourth year that there was something about Remus Lupin that just drew her in, but it was only recently that she realised how deep she was in. It had been a cold winter night, and she was studying like the diligent Ravenclaw she was, a candle lit on the table in the far corner of the common room late that night. She had been nodding off, and was ready to call it quits when she heard footsteps approach from the entry to the common room. She looked up expecting it to be her dorm-mate Erin but she was surprised to see Remus standing there with two steaming cups in his hands, and a packet of her favourite chocolate coated biscuits balanced underneath one arm.

He had smiled and sat down next to her, sliding over the hot chocolate and biscuits, telling her that he planned on staying until she went to sleep, which urged her to hurry up with her studies to get some rest. He knew all too well that she could study into the morning and run off only two or three hours of sleep, but it wasn't healthy to do it all the time. It was then, that kindness that he showed that made her chest fill with warmth and adoration, clearing the waters and making her clearly understand how truly in love with him she was, so much so that she didn't even realise it until that point.

Caught up in her thoughts about Remus, she didn't notice the dark cloaked figure that entered the Three Broomsticks where they were currently enjoying their free time together, and it had happened all too fast.

She had heard someone scream out, and then her eyes had moved to the dark figure by the door, catching the movement as he drew his wand was out before the room exploded into chaos.

The force of the spell caused Lara to be knocked off her feet and sent tumbling into the ground from the blast. Screams and cries for help were heard, and magic was sizzling in the air as more Death Eaters entered the premises. Those who weren't unconscious or injured had pulled out their wands, attacking and defending themselves against the dark wizards.

Lara blinked, her vision was blurry and there was a painful ache in her leg. It felt like an eternity since she had been hit and forced to the floor, but she was sure it had only been mere minutes. When she had pushed herself up from the ground into a sitting position, her vision cleared enough for her to look down and see the blood blooming on her left leg. She felt light headed at the sight- she had never been good with blood. Her chest felt heavy and she looked around, her eyes moving franticly around the room in an attempt to find someone she recognised. She was trying to look for Remus but she couldn't see him.

 _No, no, this can't be happening_.

The fighting was still going on and she wasn't sure where to go. She was hidden in her position on the floor underneath a crushed table, and to be quite honest she wasn't sure she would even be able to move.

She gulped not knowing what to do other than apply pressure to the wound but she was feeling lightheaded the more that time went on. Whatever curse had hit her that caused the wound made her skin burn and she felt nauseas. Her heart was racing and she was anxious especially when she heard footsteps approach her as soon as all the chaos was over.

It was silent and she was terrified, the only sound she could hear was her heavy and laboured breathing.

She reached down and grabbed her wand from her back pocket, holding it in front of her should someone come, wracking her brain for offensive spells she could use and cursing herself internally when all that came to mind was defensive spells, but they would have to do. Suddenly the table was being moved and in fear she pointed it up at the person who was standing there, quick to move it out of the way when she realised that it was just James.

"Lara, are you okay?" James asked hurriedly and she shook her head and looked down at her leg. His eyes then flittered down to her leg and when he saw the blood seeping out he cringed, kneeling down next to her.

"Can you walk?" His face was covered in what looked like soot and his glasses were slightly skewed but he looked like he hadn't been injured which was a good sign. She wondered where the others were.

"My leg, I tried to move it but it hurts too much," Lara gasped as he grabbed her arms, helping her into a standing position. Pain erupted through her leg and she did her best to bite down on her tongue to prevent herself from crying out in anguish. Never before had she felt such intense pain and she wished it would go away.

"I can apparate us out of here," James said, hooking his arm around her back, holding onto her waist. "Only enough to get us out of this place, but not back to Hogwarts. We're going to have to walk the rest."

She groaned at that thought and clenched her jaw, as he moved her from the wreckage.

"Where's Remus?" Lara asked suddenly, the panic setting in. "We can't leave without him. W-We have to find, Remus, and-and Lily."

"He's fine, Lara. _Breathe_. He's with Lily right now near the castle. I'm going to take us there, it' going to be fine," James tried to reassure her.

She nodded, biting her lip down to prevent the tears from falling. The longer she stood there, the more painful it was on her leg. With the wave of his wand, they were out of there, now standing in the cellar of Honeydukes. James did his best to support her as they made their way through the secret passageway where it was safe, until they reached Hogwarts. Once they had exited the passageway, they found Lily who was waiting there for them, anxiously tapping her foot and biting down on her lip.

When Lily had seen the two climb past the one-eyed witch statue she visibly sighed in relief and rushed over to them. She too looked a bit ruffled but Lily had been lucky enough to escape without a scratch, and she had James to thank for that.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked with concern, her eyes rushing over James form once more just to make sure he was safe, finding it silly how relieved she was to see him uninjured.

"Yeah we're fine," James said. "Lara's injured her leg though."

Lily's brows furrowed with concern when they were drawn to the blood that was stained on her friends jeans, and the pale look on her face.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came rushing by, her cloak swooshing as she came to an abrupt stop.

The Professor's brow furrowed when she saw the state of her students, and she felt guilty for what had happened, but she knew that the worst of it was over. "Get her to the hospital wing, Potter."

"What happened at Hogsmeade?"

"It seems to have been a Death Eater attack, but I have just been informed that the situation is handled," Professor McGonagall reassured them. "Take care of your friends and look out for the first and second years in the common room will you. Everyone who doesn't need medical attention needs to return to their dorms at once."

"Yes, Professor."

"Where is Remus? Is he ok?" Lara asked as she hobbled on with James help, looking up to him for an answer. There was an unsteady feeling in the pit of her stomach and she would never forgive herself if Remus hadn't made it out safe, even if she had no part in the matter.

"He's right here," James said, giving her a smile, inclining his head forward in the direction that Remus was running to them.

Lara looked up and Remus was already standing in front of her, taking her off James hands.

"Thank god, you're safe," Remus said, hugging her tightly. She held onto him, using him for support since one of her legs was practically out of commission. She rested her head against his chest, breathing in his comforting scent. The relief that flooded her when she saw him was unbelievable. She felt lighter, though that could also be attributed to the blood loss she was currently experiencing.

"You're okay," Lara breathed out, blinking rapidly as she found her vision was becoming blurry. "I didn't see you back there, I-I was so worried," Lara mumbled out into his chest and he got the gist of what she was trying to say.

"I'm fine," Remus said, pulling back from the hug to look down at her leg properly.

"Can you walk?" He asked, concern on his face.

"It hurts," Lara said, closing her eyes for a moment to find her balance. "But I think I can manage."

Remus didn't reply and instead leaned down, picking her up in his arms, bridal style, having her hold onto him around his neck. "W-what did you do that for?"

"You're losing too much blood," Remus said. "You nearly fell over."

"I did?" She asked, with a frown, feeling lightheaded.

"Lara," Remus said, his voice echoing in and out of her ear. " _Lara_ , stay with me." But it was too late. Her eyes rolled closed and she was unconscious, her head lolling against his chest as he rushed her to the hospital wing, Lily and James following closely behind him.

* * *

The first thing Lara noted when she woke next was the dim light in the room making it hard to see. The candle that was lit next to the bedside was soft and calming and that was at least a saving grace. She blinked her eyes open a few times to clear the sleep before turning her head to her right. She felt a hand wrapped firmly around her own and she looked to find Remus was the culprit. He was seated in a stiff chair that was pushed up next to her bed, his hand in hers, and his head resting on his shoulder as he snored on. She smiled at the endearing sight and her heart melted inside.

The sight of him sleeping there by her side was enough to distract her from the pain that was radiating on her leg. She moved her leg barely an inch and a sharp pain erupted, travelling up her thigh and then to her hip. She bit down hard on her lip to prevent herself from crying out and she remained still, not moving an inch, scared that the pain would return or become worse.

With a deep breath she moved her head in the slightest, noticing the other figures in the room. On the other side of her bed, James was sitting in an identical chair with Lily curled up in his lap, a blanket draped over the both of them. They looked uncomfortable, but the content smiles on their faces told her that they were happy right where they were.

That left Sirius and Marlene who were sitting side by side, their heads resting against each other as they sat on the floor beside James and Lily, and Peter was leaning against the wall behind Remus's chair.

She wanted to cry at the sight of all of her close friends sitting by her side, waiting for her to wake up. Sirius looked like he had gotten a bit scuffed up in the drama of the previous day, a little scab forming above his right eyebrow, his jaw slightly bruised. Marlene looked like she hadn't even changed clothes, and she was sure if she could see better in the dark light it would be the same case for the others.

Lara shifted in the bed, trying to sit up and prop herself up but it was hard with the way her leg was elevated on a pillow and radiating pain, not to mention the heavy warm blanket on top of her body. When she failed to do so she gave up, dropping her head back down on the fluffy white pillow beneath her head. It seemed that movement in itself was enough to rouse Remus from his sleep.

"You're awake." His voice was rough from sleep but the sound had never been more comforting and warm. "When did you wake up?"

"Just a minute ago," She replied, her voice sounding scratchier than she would have liked.

"Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please."

After he helped her sit up, placing another pillow behind her back he helped her drink half the glass of water before placing it on the table.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" She lied. She didn't want him to worry more than he already had. The pain in her leg was immense and though she knew Madame Pomfrey would have given her everything she could to get rid of the pain, the wound felt like it was burning.

He could see right through her façade and he brushed some of her hair away from her face. His fingers set her skin alight as they gently caressed her cheek. She was sure if he continued she would melt there on the spot. "I'm alright, I promise."

"You don't have to be alright," He whispered softly.

Her façade crumbled in an instant and she would have let herself cry with him by her side but it was then that Madame Pomfrey came walking in, her arrival and the jostling of glass bottles on a tray awakening those sleeping souls by her bed.

"Good, you're up," The healer said, placing the tray down on the bedside. "Is your leg burning?"

She was about to reply with a no, but then Remus and Madame Pomfrey both gave her a pointed look and she nodded, inhaling sharply when she moved once more.

"I-I can't move without it hurting," Lara said, her voice shaking more than she would have liked.

"Drink this, it will help with the pain and the burning," Madame Pomfrey instructed, passing it over to her. Lara didn't even look at it or bother to smell it, knowing it would taste bad. She quickly downed it in one hit, doing her best not to splutter when the bitter taste entered her mouth.

"Lara, are you alright?" Lily asked as she carefully removed herself from James. It was at this movement that James then woke up as well, blinking as he fixed his glasses to look over at them.

The noise seemed to jolt Marlene who then patted on Sirius's shoulder to wake him up. Once he had too became alert, they picked Peter up off the floor, nudging him in the shoulder to wake up as well.

"I'm fine," Lara said once more, ignoring the look that Remus was giving her. She didn't want to worry her friends further.

"Thank goodness," Lily breathed out, pressing a kiss to Lara's forehead. James then stood behind Lily and smiled down at Lara, who was like his little sister.

"Glad you're okay," James said, his eyes crinkling with relief.

"Thank you for saving me yesterday James, I wouldn't be here without you," She said, blinking away tears.

"We were so worried," Marlene threw in, coming to her side to grasp her hand that wasn't being held by Remus.

"If it makes you feel any better, the scum that were responsible for it were caught and they'll be rotting in Azkaban for the rest of their lives," Sirius said, giving her a warm smile.

"I'll be alright." Lara gave them their best smile her eyes watering at her friends love and care for her. Every single one of them.

"Now that you've all seen her, I must ask you to leave. I need to change the dressing on her wound," Madame Pomfrey said stiffly. She had let them stay long enough and there was no amount of buttering up that would allow them to stay now.

With heavy sighs and groans her friends began to shuffle out, waving goodbye and promising to drop by later to visit. But Lara insisted that they only came when they got some proper sleep.

Just as Remus was about to get up and leave, Lara looked to Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey, can Remus stay?" Lara asked, looking at the healer with pleading eyes. "It'll distract me from the pain."

The healer would have preferred if he left, but judging by the state Lara was in and the wound that she would need to dress, she figured it would do more good than harm to allow him to stay.

"If he doesn't object, I don't see the problem."

"You don't even have to ask," Remus said as Lara turned her head to look at him. He gave her a smile and her heart felt lighter.

With the wave of her wand, the blanket that was covering Lara had been shifted, just enough to uncover her injured leg.

"This may hurt, but I'll be as quick as I can."

Lara had taken the healers warning as an opportunity to grasp Remus's hand firmly, holding onto it for support.

She inhaled sharply when she felt the bandage being removed, and her face scrunched up in pain as the wound was being cleaned.

"Tell me something, to distract me." She was impressed with the fact that she had managed to get the words out but she kept her eyes trained on Remus.

"I love you."

"What?" She breathed out her mind racing a hundred miles a minute. _He loves me?_ "I asked for a distraction not for you to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry," Remus laughed and the sound was music to her ears. "But I do. I love you and I was so scared when Lily said that they couldn't find you. I was about to go running back in but then I got news James had found you," Remus said in a more serious tone. "I've been trying to run away from my feelings but today made me realise that if I had lost you I would never forgive myself for not telling you just how much I love you."

She didn't realise that she had begun to cry, only noticing the wet tears falling onto her cheeks when he reached out to wipe them away. It had certainly been a good distraction because she hadn't been paying attention to the pain and Madame Pomfrey had finished changing the dressing and had just placed the blanket back on top of her, leaving before she had even realised.

"She's finished now."

"Help me sit up will you?"

He moved forward and grabbed her just underneath her arms and pulled up, allowing her to now sit upright with her pillows behind her.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little, but it feels much better now."

"I-I'm sorry if that was too straight forward, I just-I needed to say it." There was a pink tinge to his cheeks and Lara had never seen such a beautiful thing before. She was absolutely besotted with Remus.

"It wasn't, I promise. I-I," Lara looked down at her hands suddenly feeling shy. "I love you more than anything I've ever loved before," She admitted. "I just never thought you'd feel the same."

When she glanced back up at him with a pink flush to her cheeks and him gazing at her with those sparkling eyes she felt herself melt once more. He leaned forward, pushing her chin up with his fingers before pressing his lips to hers. It was slow and sensual, the movement of his soft lips brushing against hers. She felt like she would combust on the spot with the way he was kissing her. He held her gently, like she was fine china, his fingers now splayed across her neck, the pressure and mere touch of his skin against hers setting her alight. She tilted her head to the side a little bit to give her a better angle, this time her own mouth moving against his harder as she was desperate to have more of him.

When she moved closer, eager to leave no space between them, she moved too far and too fast for her leg, causing her to gasp against his lips. Remus was quick to pull back in fear that he had hurt her, but she quickly shook her head to reassure him that she was alright. The rise and fall of her chest was fast as she caught her breath, and she noticed with pink cheeks that Remus also looked quite flustered.

"I think we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves," Remus admitted.

"I was a bit too eager for someone in my condition," Lara giggled to herself, leaning back against her pillows.

"Sorry." His smile was sheepish and she wanted nothing more than to just kiss him again.

"Don't ever apologise for kissing me like that," Lara sighed dreamily as he intertwined their fingers together.

"Alright."

They sat there for the rest of the day, their hands intertwined and smiles never leaving their faces because they knew whatever happened next, they'd always be by each others side.

* * *

 **Was this boring or was it just me?**

 **I don't even know why I'm posting this, I've been having a stressful time, and I guess I just wanted some Remus fluff to cheer me up. He's so nice, I wish I had a Remus Lupin to hug whenever things were getting bad.**

 **Wow, this was a gloomy Authors Note, oops. Let me know if you liked this, hated this, whatever it is!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Heroherondale. x**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights belong to J.K Rowling and respective owners. I only own my OC and creative genius.**


End file.
